1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention is directed to an improved latching mechanism for latching two electrical connector housing parts together, and for latching the connector to a mating connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various requirements are found in electrical connection systems for retaining housing parts together and for retaining electrical connectors in mating engagement with their associated connector. For example, it is typical to retain housing parts together by way of integral latch arms extending from one of the housing parts, where the latch arms are fastened to the other housing part by way of cooperating latch surfaces. It is common to mold the various latching surfaces, or shoulders, directly in the housing parts to assist in this retention.
In one connection system, U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,533 to Szczesny et al., an electrical connector is shown including a two-part housing where the two parts are pressed together to terminate ribbon cable to associated insulation displacement type terminals. At ends of the two-part electrical connector, latch members are provided which retain the two housing halves together and, resultantly, retain the ribbon conductors in electrical connection with their respective terminals. In addition, the latch members include a second latch arm, for latching the assembled connector into mated engagement with an associated connector, such as a tab header.
One embodiment disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,533, FIGS. 5-8, shows a first arm having a shear formed tab struck from the first arm, where the first arm and tab are passed through a narrow channel to the opposite side to latch against the lower surface below the channel. It is intended that the shear formed tab will resiliently flex inward, to occupy the cavity in the first arm defined by formation of the tab, until such time as the tab passes completely through the channel, whereupon it springs back to its pre-flexed position.
While theoretically this approach is sound, the latch arm can have a tendency to malfunction, for a number of reasons. First, the shear formed tab is relatively stiff causing the tab to broach its way through the narrowed section of the channel, rather than resiliently deflecting back into the arm. If this should happen, a collection of sheared plastic is presented to the lower face below the tab, and could inhibit proper mating with the associated connector. Secondly, the shear formed tab as shown is relatively stiff due to its short length, and could have a tendency to plasticly deform upon deflection, such that the tab does not spring back to the natural state.
An object of the present invention then is to provide an electrical connector assembly having two housing parts held together by a latching spring, whereby the latching spring is also used to retain the connector to a mating connector.
Another object of the invention is to provide a latching spring which is resiliently deflectable, such that upon assemblance of the two housing parts, the spring latch arm and locking tab can deflect to a position away from the intended latching surface, and can resiliently deflect to a return position upon clearing the latch surface.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description, the accompanying drawings and the appended claims.